The Demigods go to Hogwarts
by RavenclawDivergentTribute
Summary: The Demigods find themselves at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: These characters belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling_

**Annabeth's POV**

This all started when Percy decided to open a fancy box. I'm not kidding. It's true.

As a daughter of Athena, the Greek Goddess of Wisdom, I'm not very prone to kidding. Sorry, if you are dissatisfied.

Anyways, we were in Lewis Drug Store in New York, NY. There were all sorts of things . I had found an Owl necklace that I was gonna buy. 6:99 it read on the back of the little package. Grover had found a kids pair of goat ears that he "NEEDED." Percy encouraged him, but I told him it was ridiculous. He put the ears back.

"Ohh loooookk," Percy said in a long drawn out voice. Percy dug through a small wooden bucket of earings. "Hey Annabeth, you have your ears pierced?" He asked. I nodded. He whipped out a beautiful pair of owl earings. The matched my necklace perfectly. "Wow..." I say and my mouth hangs open, and I reach for the earings. Percy pulls them away, and Grover releases a sheepish smile. I glare at them both. Then they both continue smiling. "No, no I'll pay." Percy says. "Ughh." I say.

We walked around a little more. Percy stopped. I glanced over at him, and he was looking at a small little golden box. And then he opened it.

As if it were inevitable, Sea green and Storm Gray smoke flew out, and swept Percy and I away.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: These Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan._

**Grover's POV**

Oh come on. It's always me left behind, ain't it?

I looked around, terrified and looked back and the man at the cash register was just smileing. I bet I looked absolutely terrified. I _know_. I decided that I was gonna go tell Chiron.

**Ron's POV**

When the blonde and Water Boy showed up, everybody started pointing to Hermione. When they showed up they landed on the ground. The Blond girl had been squinting her eyes, but that changed to an amazed expression on her face. Hermione stood up and looked at the two people. "Hermione sit down!" I muttered.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "And this Ronald, is why you are Hufflepuff."

I AINT NO PUUFFF

**Hermione's POV**

I walk over to the two people who had somehow landed in the middle of the Great Hall. When I got there I bent down in front of them and held my hand out. "My name is Hermione Gran-"

"WAIT! _The _Hermione Granger??"

"Yes?"

"I didn't know you were real.."

"What may your name be?"

"Annabeth Ch-"

"WAIT! Annabeth, as in _the _daughter of Athena??"

"Yes?"

"Pleased to meet you."

Annabeth grabbed my hand, then something happend. Something I'm not so sure was a good thing...

**A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger... NOT! **


	3. Chapter 3 Very Short

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own these characters, they belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling._

**A/N: Shorter Chapters= Quicker publishing**

**Percy's POV**

ITS NOT MY FAULT! Just because I opened a pretty box with pretty pink designs does not mean I teleported us to a magic school full of magic people.

Anyways. A magic girl with bushy brown hair and very crooked teeth had walked over to us and told us her name was "Hermione Granger." What kind of a name is that? She and Annabeth had a weird conversation consisting of "I didn't know you were real," and "Wow." Then the girl "Hermione" reached out her hand and Annabeth took it without thinking.

And something happened.

**ClIFFF HANGER HAHAHAHAHHA**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do._

**Harry's And the rest if the Great Hall's POV**

I am so confused.

**Annabeth's POV**

I grabbed her hand, without thinking, and we stared into each other's eyes, and our hands glowed. You couldn't think, feel, or control anything. And above us, an Owl (Most likely symbolizing Athena) and a Wand, (Most likely to symbolize the Wizards and Witches.) I tried to let go, and Hermione tried to, but we just couldn't seem to let go.

But then I realized. We were not controlling ourselves. Someone else was controlling us.

And we were going to stop it.

**Percy's POV**

I understood what was going on. They couldn't let go. And someone was controlling them. And for once, I had a good idea.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but, still, I wish I did._

**Ron's POV**

I knew they were in trouble.

I knew they needed to be stopped.

I knew I couldn't stop them.

I knew what someome could do.

I knew I would never be forgiven.

I knew that Avada Kedavra would do the trick.

I knew that I shouldn't do it.

But I did.

**Percy's POV**

I knew what I was gonna do.

I am going to take all the water from the cups, rise it above my head and blast the two apart.

**Hermione's POV**

The cups from the tables around us started shaking as the guy, the one that landed in the middle of the Great Hall, was controling the water that had been in the cups.

The guy, that I now assumed was Percy Jackson, son of the sea god, was hovering all the water above his head. The water moved with his hands. Hands up, hands forward, and the water launched at us. At the same time, Ron was standing beside us. With his Wand. And then Percy's water hit us. Ron yelled "Avada Kedav-" "No!" I yelled and launched myself in front of Annabeth.

I dropped to the ground.

And the world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer_: _These characters and these worlds belong to J.K._ _Rowling and Rick Riordan _

**Harry's POV**

Did Ron just kill Hermione??? What??

What is Happening???????????????

I get up and run over to Hermione.

But you know what is strange?? I don't think she is dead...

**Annabeth's POV**

Hermione had launched herself in front of me, falling to her death. The boy with red hair, Ron, had fired the killing curse at _me._ And Hermione saved _me. _And for once, I don't know how to fix it.

Even if Hermione is dead, or only paralyzed, I will _never _give up trying to figure out what that _thing_ above our heads was. Or if I can use that, to save her.

Because I _know_ I would Never to be able to live with myself if I just let this slide. And I hardly know her!

I kneel down beside her, and hold her hand in mine. I feel Percy's hand on my back, behind me. Two guards came up, one holding handcuffs, and the other grabbing Ron's hands and shoving them behind his back. The other put the handcuffs on and snapped them shut. They lead him out the door.

Slowly, light from Hermione and I's hands evolved, once again creating the OwlWand

Embelm. Hermione gasped and sat up. Still breathing heavy, she said, "There coming for us."


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson/Harry Potter's world, J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do. _

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and Hermione stood by each other, Annabeth looking very confused, and Hermione knowing exactly what was going on.

"Hermione what do you mean 'There coming for us'?" Harry asked.

"It seems quite ironic that I would have a vision right when the Demigods show up..."

"Yeah, so?" I said.

"Ughhh Seaweed Brain, she means she had that vision because we came. Because that vision most likely included us, didn't it Hermione?"

"Exactly. Wait, where is Ron?" Hermione asked.

I looked to Harry, and Harry looked to Annabeth, and Annabeth looked to Dumbledore. "Seriously guys what is going on?"

"You don't remember?" I asked.

"No!"

"He shot the killing curse at Annabeth, and you took the shot instead of her.

"Ok ok enough about me. I think its time for sorting."

**A/N Sorry I havn't updated in a while! **


End file.
